recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Altair/@comment-13386525-20170805074916/@comment-30766268-20170822103240
Actually, The reaosns why I love Alucard are as such: 1. He is a badass. 2. He doesn't give a fuck abotu anything. 3. when he cry, he cry fucking blood! 4. He loves to torture nazis. I always have a place in my heart to characters in anime who doesn't have any problem to laugh while torturing nazi. also, when I see how he genually enjoy from torturing them, it's just makes it even better. now, about her, indeed, she does all of that because of that her creator commited suicide. but as stated by sota himself, she was made as basically pure evil. it's hard to see any actual traits of personallity she have. she is not like alucard. alucard is a character whom meant not to rely on his emotions. he wasn't meant to be deep. he was just meant to simply be a badass who kill people in the worst ways possible. and when you actually see some TINY level of deapths in his character, like when you see his backstory, considering the fact he was supposed to be characterless, it makes it even better. with her, trying to find characteristics beyond "she is evil, and wants to destroy everything for her creator" is pointless, because it's litteraly been said in the show itself. sure, she have reasons. but it's seems that as a character made out of despair in a song, she lacks a LOT of personallity. I guess maybe if they would have done her as an anime character or something, and not a character from a song, it would have given her more personallity. look at meteora. she came from computer game. as such, even thoguh she have a personallity, it takes her a while to understand basic normal comunication with people, and she still lacks a lot of personallity traits, and you can see she doesn't speak and act as a normal human. and that's a from a computer game now thing about a character which her entire personallity is what has been shown in a SONG, just a song, and his clip, and add to that the fact she is made of pure hatred toward the world, and here you go. this is altair. you can say this is enough for you for a personallity. I say that she is pretty boring to watch, lack insane amount of personallity, have dull reasons, and in fact, she is made for those reasons, so her entire being is defined by them. for me, alucard is a diferent case, because at least 3 diferences I can put right now out of the bet, are those: 1. Alucard is the protagonist, while altair is the antagonist. as such, it's much easier to like more alucard then her, esspecially from the fact that it's very unusual for a protagonist to have these kind of traits. 2. he have no reason. while she wants to destroy the world out of vengence, alucard have no reason but to do that for the lolz. he enjoy the suffering of others without any real reason. that's why he (and not the antagonist) declaired on the 3 world war, and why throughout 95% of the serise, you still saw this smug face on him, not because he wanted to irritate the other characters with that, or that "everything goes exactly as planned" like altair, rather because he simply had so much fun from everything that happened. massacaring an entire army? sure, why not! that's fun! for him. 3. funny enough, we actually saw more emotions from alucard then from altair. be at him laughing like a madman above the corpses of his victims, or him crying blood after killing his arch nemesis, or him finnaly reciving peace while dying. add to that the fact we know his back story, and we have also seen interaction of father and daughter relationship with him and seras, you can defentially say he showed FAR more personallity then altair. why again am I comparing between the two of them? anyway, altair is cool, and I don't blame people which likes her. but I simply have hard time to actually put out of her personallity more then just "I want to destroy the world for vengence". to make a great villan, you need a great personallity, or great motivations. the best villans known in fictions are usually very complicated, not entirly evil form the core, can have some good parts in them, and you just can't hate them, and sometimes, you can even understand and relate to their reasons behind their actions. villans are, a lot of time, a mirror for the protagonist. then there is another kind of great villans, which is the old school villans, but they as well doesn't seems very much like altair, because there are still diferences in them.